outlanderfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Libros de la Saga
Hasta el momento, la saga Forastera/Outlander es una colección de ocho libros publicados por la escritora estadounidense Diana Gabaldon. Tiene, además, una serie secundaria dedicada a Lord John, una novela gráfica, una enciclopedia y varios relatos cortos, aunque muchos de ellos no han sido editados en español. Suele ser considerada dentro del género romance, pero en realidad es difícil de catalogar, pues tiene elementos de ficción histórica, novela romántica, aventuras, misterio, fantasía y ciencia ficción. Libros de la Saga Forastera publicados en español # Forastera (1993) # Atrapada en el tiempo (1996) # Viajera (1996) # Tambores de otoño (2001) # La cruz ardiente (2003) # Viento y ceniza (2007) # Ecos del pasado (2011) # Escrito con la sangre de mi corazón (2015) Libros de la Serie de Lord John publicados en español # Lord John y un asunto privado (2007) # Lord John y la hermandad de la espada (2012) # Lord John y la mano del diablo (2013) #* Lord John y el Club Hellfire #* Lord John y el Súcubo #* Lord John y el Soldado Hechizado # Lord Jonh y el prisionero escocés (2013) Libros no publicados en español Novela gráfica * The Exile: An Outlander Graphic Novel (2010): novela gráfica escrita por Diana Gabaldón, basada en una parte del libro Forastera, con dibujos del artista Hoang Nguyen. Novelas cortas de la serie Lord John * The Custom of the Army (2010): novela corta publicada en la antología Warriors. * Lord John and the Plague of Zombies (2011): novela corta publicada en la antología Down These Strange Streets. Relatos cortos * A Leaf on the Wind of All Hallows (2010): historia corta incluida en la antología Songs of Love and Death. Publicada luego en la recopilación A Trail of Fire (2012). * The Space Between (2013): historia corta publicada en The Mad Scientist's Guide to World Domination. Incluida luego en la recopilación A Trail of Fire (2012). * Virgins (2013): novela corta publicada en la antología Dangerous Women. Enciclopedias * The Outlandish Companion (1999): enciclopedia que resume y analiza los libros Forastera, Atrapada en el tiempo, Viajera y Tambores de Otoño. El mismo contiene mapas y dibujos, árboles genealógicos y muchas explicaciones sobre el universo de la saga. La versión para el Reino Unido se titula Through the Stones. * The Outlandish Companion Vol.1 (2015): es la revisión y actualización del Outlandish Companion publicado en 1999. Se ha eliminado material obsoleto y se provee material adicional. * The Outlandish Companion Vol.2 (Octubre 2015): es la continuación del The Outlandish Companion Vol.1. En el mismo se resume y analiza los libros La Cruz Ardiente, Viento y Ceniza, Ecos del Pasado y Escrito con la Sangre de mi Corazón. Orden recomendado de lectura Los libros de la Saga Forastera se deben leer en el mismo orden que han sido publicados. La serie de Lord John y el resto de publicaciones relacionadas a la saga se pueden leer de manera independiente y sin orden en particular pero hay que considerar que muchas de estas historias encajan de una manera u otra dentro del marco general de la saga principal aportando detalles de personajes y eventos de la misma. El relato corto “Virgins” nos cuenta las aventuras de Jamie e Ian mientras fueron mercenarios en el sur de Francia por lo que ocurre cronológicamente antes que Forastera pero es más fácil de comprender si se lee luego de ésta pues se asume que ya conoces quiénes son los personajes y ciertos eventos que detallan en Forastera. De esta misma manera es recomendable leer “The Exile” después de haber leído Forastera pues cuenta la primera mitad de este mismo libro pero desde los puntos de vista de Jamie y Murtagh y muchísimas cosas no se comprenderán bien sin la previa lectura de Forastera. El relato corto “A Leaf on the Wind of All Hallows” presenta la historia de los padres de Roger MacKenzie y ocurre en un tiempo anterior al presente de Forastera por lo que podríamos decir que se podría leer en cualquier momento después de Forastera pero dentro del marco general de la saga parece más lógico leerlo después de Ecos del Pasado que es cuando Claire le confiesa a Roger las dudas respecto a cómo murió su padre. Esta historia también nos da detalles de cosas que pasan en el libro Escrito con la Sangre de mi Corazón y por eso es recomendable leerlo antes del mismo. Así mismo es recomendable leer “The Space Between” después de haber leído Ecos del Pasado pues participan personajes que nos introducen en por primera vez en este libro y revela datos importantes de eventos que pasan en el mismo. En el siguiente esquema se resumen estas recomendaciones sobre el orden de lectura de los libros relacionados con la saga Forastera. Biografía de Diana Gabaldon Diana nació el 11 de enero de 1954 en el estado norteamericano de ArizonaPagina Oficial de Diana Gabaldon - About Diana. Obtuvo una Diplomatura en Zoología en la Universidad del Norte de Arizona; después cursó un Máster en Biología Marina en la Universidad de California y posteriormente un Doctorado en Ecología del Comportamiento de nuevo en la Universidad del Norte de ArizonaPagina Oficial de Diana Gabaldon - FAQ: About Diana. Entonces, Diana entró a trabajar como profesora asistente a tiempo completo en la Universidad del Estado de Arizona y se centra básicamente en la investigación haciéndose experta en computación y bases de datos, y lo compagina con la docencia de anatomía y otras materias relacionadas. A mediados de los años 80, Gabaldón escribía análisis de software y artículos técnicos para revistas de informática, pero también dedicaba su tiempo a redactar cuentos humorísticos para Walt Disney Donnel, P. (2007). From academia to steamy fiction, The Gazette (Montreal). Consultado el 11 de mayo de 2015.. En 1988, Diana Gabaldón se aventura a escribir una primera novela para "practicar y ver en qué consiste" sin intención de hacerla públicaPagina Oficial de Diana Gabaldon - FAQ: About the Books. Por casualidad, tras ver la reposición de un capítulo de la famosa serie de ciencia ficción Doctor Who titulado "Juegos de Guerra", a Diana se le aparece la musa; Uno de los acompañantes del Doctor en 1745 es un chico Escocés de 17 años que se llama Jamie MacCrimmon, y éste servirá de inspiración para el personaje masculino principal de las novelas, James Fraser, al igual que el periodo histórico y localización de la trama, mediados del siglo XVIII en EscociaPagina Oficial de Diana Gabaldon - FAQ. Para dar la contrapartida a "tanto hombre escocés con kilt" Gabaldón decide incluir a una mujer Inglesa, pero el personaje femenino se hace con la historia al ir contándola en primera persona haciendo, de paso, comentarios inteligentes y de la época actual sobre todo lo que está viendo. Como consecuencia, para explicar los comportamientos y actitudes tan modernos que muestra este personaje, Diana decide introducir un viaje en el Tiempo. Una vez tiene avanzado el trabajo, Diana decide mostrar una parte del mismo en el Foro Literario CompuServe, de donde un agente literario queda impresionado con tan solo leer un fragmento de la novela y decide representarla. La novela se llamaría Cross Stitch en el mercado inglés, Outlander en el mercado estadounidense y Forastera en el mercado hispano. Terminado el segundo libro, Diana dimite de su trabajo en la universidad para volcarse como escritora a tiempo completo. Referencias Categoría:Libros